The Look-See VS Michael Myers
The Look-See VS Michael Myers is a what-if? episode of Death Battle written by EnnardTrap1987. Note: Michael Myers from the original Halloween and Halloween 2018 is being used. Description Two killers who don’t care for anything besides killing everyone they come across fight to the "death" Interlude Wiz: There are murderers who are bloodlust, some are psychopaths. But then there are some who are silent Boomstick: And deadly...Just like my Uncle. Wiz: Really? Boomstick: Of course. But anyway, The Look-See, The one who comes and takes a piece...Of CryptTV Wiz: And Michael Myers, Halloween's Haddonfield slasher Boomstick: He was Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle The Look-See Wiz: One day, a sad event happened in which 13 children died of poisoning. There were also funerals for said kids in which one of their mothers who is a police officer started investigating the area Boomstick: While looking, she found a photo on the floor which was of her son, One of the deceased victims..Shame whoever got them all killed by the way, However the officer noticed something on the back of the photo. What was there was a weird message that rhymes which said "If you yourself cannot release, then it will come and take a piece" So what, is that thing gonna take a slice of pizza or something!? Wiz: While looking, she went to the stage because there was a mysterious man looking around in which she hid behind the curtains. When climbing the steps, she saw two hands that were red gloves. Which revealed to be of the monster known simply as The Look-See. Boomstick: She then ran from the vicious creature just to bump into the crazy dude. However the Look-See caught that guy and lifted him in mid-air, Likely telekinesis and cut his face, then dropped the dude and dragged him away. Poor guy likely has wife and kids Wiz: However that same man would become The Look-See's assistant who would put notes with the phrase "If you yourself cannot release, then it would come and take a piece" Especially one in a bathroom in which a woman named Jennie entered. Boomstick: I am tempting to tell a joke about bathrooms i don't even know why.. ''' Wiz: She became the next target for The Look-See..The result was the monster brutally injured her, breaking her leg was the most notable. But as it seems, The Look-See wants its victims to take away something from their life that they need to release. '''Boomstick: The Look-See then goes after a woman, she was being chased by the creature in which she hid in the bathroom for whatever reason......That would be her downfall has The Look-See decapitated her head after it managed to close the curtains on her. Ouch. Wiz: The Look-See's assistant is then seen comitting suicide by falling off a tall building, Which half of his head is missing, Like if someone chopped it off. Boomstick: With him gone, The Look-See went to seek another assistant...Jennie? Which she ended up stabbing the monster with a fork. Ouch, The Look-See was bleeding and fell to the floor Hahahahah. Wow....But before Jennie could bring the final blow, He teleported away. That son of a bitch! Wiz: The Look-See later went to terrorise a family, killed someone who had a teddy bear that he torn apart, Creepy enough The Look-See's hand crawled out of the head of it. The Look-See was also shown lifting a woman with telekinesis and also Boomstick: James A. Janisse. By the throat, Hmmmmm........ Wiz: The Look-See is a master of stealth also. It can teleport fast, it has a healing factor and possesses super strength and mind control. Overall The Look-See is one monster you need to keep an eye on. Because one blink could be your end. Boomstick: He is right behind us Wiz: Don't try scaring me Boomstick.. Michael Myers Wiz: In 1963 lived the Myers family in haddonfield illinois, However one of the family members which is the daughter who was stabbed to death by the son. Michael Myers is a bad seed who's intensions are simply evil, as he was responsible for the girl's death, he then left the house and was caught by police officers. There he was with a knife, Six year old Michael was wearing a clown costume and didn't say a word. Not because he can't. But because he chooses not to. Boomstick: He was then sent to custody in which he remained there. But years later, he escaped and went on another killing spree, responsible for several murders and stalked a teenage girl named Laurie Strode who would become his biggest obstacle. Laurie had been surviving against Michael for years, since Myers was 21 if counting 1963 to 1978. Just some trivia because i was bored. Wiz: Dr. Sam Loomis who knew Michael when he was in custody helped Laurie survive the murderer, and shot him three times, causing him to fall off the balcony. But as powerful as evil was he escaped. Years later Michael finds his mask and continues his killing spree in which his mask looks more rusty and aged. Boomstick: Michael Myers has had a lot of obstacles trying to kill Laurie and Sam Loomis, However Laurie also has gotten older and was preparing for Myers's attack and burnt him on fire. However he cannot be killed...But did he die? Likely not. Wiz: Michael Audrey- Boomstick: Don’t you even dare mention his middle name or I’m out. Wiz: Sorry. But anyway Michael Myers has been murdering from 1963 to present and this man has not been killed yet. Which is ridiculous how a man can survive gunshots, stabs, being ran over and so on. Boomstick: Michael is one spooky motherfucker that he is stealthy enough for his prey's to not realise he is behind them. Wiz: Michael was also strong enough to hang a man on a wall by pinning him onto it and stabbed him. He is also strong enough to crush someone's head like a pumpkin that their head is now one bloody mess. Boomstick: Michael is also strong enough to lift grown men with ease, even a fatass Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick: And cops are still trying to hunt the fucker down in Haddonfield, i guess we can say they Haddon't finished the job. Wiz: Son of a Chicken Nugget, Boomstick. Do you really need to make a pun on Haddonfield this early in the research? Boomstick: I was just bored. Wiz: Oh..But overall Michael Myers is an unkillable force that is truly pure evil enough to kill anyone and anything. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Haddonfield Illionis, 1999 Michael Myers has finally escaped the mental institution and begins his killing spree. He met one guy who tried to fight back. With all his might, Michael Myers grabbed the man by the neck and stabbed him in the gut. The man's final words were strange however, but something Myers didn't care about. The man uttered... "If you, yourself cannot release. Then it will come to take a piece." Just as the man said that, he slowly vanished without a trace. Is this an illusion? Is this reality? what even happened? Such thoughts in Michael's mind flew around his head. But that was cut short when he heard...Something. Behind him was a man, or rather..Thing in a grey suit. Its face was more notable than the rest. In fact, it had no eyes...No nose...Like how Michael's eyes are the blackest eyes...The devil's eyes...However this monster had razor sharp teeth. Razor sharp claws that looked far more vicious than a wolf, or rather something predatory. Its mouth began to widen, Michael raised his knife; pointing at the monster. He wanted to make sure this thing dies quickly, and to give it a slow and painful death....The monster began to charge at Michael. It was incredibly faster than he thought. It tried to cut Michael, but Michael cut its hand. The monster didn't flinch however. Which is why Michael decided to stab it in the gut instead. The monster responded with a stab in the gut of its own. The monster vanished without a trace. Michael thought it was all over. Wrong. The monster appeared behind Michael. Both went into their stances and began to fight. Fight K.O Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies